Happy America Day
by EliteKessu
Summary: You got America a gift for his birthday and that lead you to few things that you wished you didn't.  This is Rushed so I warm thee.


**Elite: This is a bit more rushed since I had a couple of things to do so yeah. . . . Sorry but I made it in time for America's birthday. So enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy America Day<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Build-A-Bear workshop for the second time that week. My wallet is complaining of how empty it was. I cried with it. How am I going to get that amazing game that I wanted for a long ti-<p>

Oh hey, there was Mattie. I called his name and he looked at me. I smiled as he runs up to me from the other side of the block. Er, I mean half way of the block. He was looking a little . . . .

What's the word? . . .

"Hey, how are you?" Mattie asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" I asked back.

"I'm kind of in a pickle." Mattie admitted. I could just guess. "You see, I really don't have a gift for Alfred this year."

"I'd figured." I sighed as I shook my head. Then I shrugged my shoulders. "So you're walking around town to see if you could find something."

"Yeah." Then Mattie looked at the bag in my hand and chuckled. "So you're giving Alfred a bear too? Is it a polar bear too?"

"Nah, I decided to go with a regular old teddy bear with Fourth of July shit and yeah." Hmm . . . . I held up the bag to Mattie. He looked at the bag then to me then to the bag again. He pointed his finger to himself. "Yeah. I don't know the guy and you are looking for a gift."

"But I think you should just give it to him." Mattie smiled as he pushed the bag towards me direction. "I'll look for a gift myself."

"I insist that you take the teddy bear." I shoved the bag towards him. He pushed the bag back. I pushed towards his direction again. "Damn it Mattie, just take the damn bear."

"Hey Mattie!" We both looked at America who was walking towards us. He looked at the bag. "What's in the bag?"

Me and Mattie looked at each other before giving it to America.

"Happy Birthday!" We said at the same time.

"Cool." America looked in the bag and pulled out the teddy bear. 'Dude this is awesome. Totally showing the Fourth of July theme! Thanks."

"No problem." We smiled. Then I waved goodbye to Mattie. "Well I have to go. So enjoy your party with America and I'll see you-."

"No way!" I gasped as America grabbed the back of my shirt. I looked back at him. "It's my day so I say that you come to my birthday party!"

"Uhhh . . . huh?"

"COME ON!" America lifted me up from the ground and draped me over his shoulder. I looked at Mattie who just smiled in an apologetic manner. "The hero wants to have a party!"

"Oh god, why do I have a bad feeling?" I asked myself.

**-Party-**

I just knew it.

The party was not as bad as I thought after I interacted with a couple of people and played a bit of cards games with a few people. I've meet majority of the countries that was attending the party. Some were pretty awesome like Hungary and Korea.

Th biggest thing that I have seen so far is the fireworks that shot out during the party. Everybody was just gazing up at the night sky and I was sort of glad I can here. I loved how the lights just shot through the sky and the whole thing was so bright.

The party was going great.

Until there were a couple of people I wish I had a knife to stab through.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The hero meant to catch the damn commie but you got in the way!" Like that idiot. Alfred was just laughing his head off.

I was hanging upside down from the ceiling because some American idiot decided to plant a hang-the-idiot-who-steps-on-the-trigger-upside-down trap. America was taking pictures. Along with a few more people.

I glared at Alfred.

"I am going to kill you for this." I growled at him. He just laughed it off and left. Then he came back with a knife in his hand. With one swift swing, the back of my head found the floor. I automatically stood up and started chasing him through his own house. He was just laughing his head off. But then he dodged my tackled and stepped on the rope that was still attached to my foot. And that caused my face to be planted into the cake that was just coming out the kitchen.

I growled as I took a chunk of cake from my face and threw it as his face. He tried to get revenge but that didn't really work out.

One food fight later, the beer came out.

That's when people started to forget stuff.

(Except for me that is. And I do not want to live through that again. Ever!)

* * *

><p><strong>Elite: There you have it and Happy birthday America! XD<strong>


End file.
